


implications of pleasure

by izumidos



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dirty Talk, Disguise, Eventual Smut, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, Police, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, ill write it later maybe, implied - Freeform, these are all mentions tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: When you finally get a long leave from hard work, don't you want to celebrate? (The title is a joke about this entire fic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually so shitty like this entire thing is implied smut. i wanted to write some, but life got me busy and it takes me forever to write decent smut
> 
> so enjoy this mess™.

“Round up the usual suspects,” Iwaizumi ordered, voice strict and booming as he watched a line of boys moving into the room. He doesn’t speak until they’re all settled down, eyes scanning down the row and momentarily catching onto one of the smaller boys.

 

His hair was a bed of orange, untamed hair with a small ponytail at the base of his neck and its front curls framing his young, baby-like face. His eyes were wide and large, the brown pools so innocent and teary-looking that he wouldn’t be surprised if he could make his way out of jail with just his eyes; maybe he’ll make a bet with him the next time they’re caught, Iwaizumi muses.

 

The policeman turns to the other people within the room, gaze stuck on roaming the taller and slender figure who was talking to a few of his co-workers; he bit back a harsh comment as Matsukawa and Hanamaki made the brunette laugh loudly and shared a smirk after each one. He saw how their bodies were itching to get close to Oikawa.

 

“Oikawa-san,” Iwaizumi said, internally slapping himself for having to actually pretend to have respect for his shitty friend. “The suspects are all lined up. We just need you to identify one, but both would be better.”

 

“Ah, of course, Iwaizumi-san,” he responded, voice light and cheery as he turned away from the flirting duo; the spiky-haired police man just grinned as he watched the duo’s face fall at his distraction.

 

It’s only a few minutes of silent trepidation before Oikawa pinpoints the suspects behind the crime. He even points out another extra suspect, excusing him with a shy smile and a  _ ‘Those two look similar, so maybe take both just in case along with the other?’. _ And prone to the wishes of attractive men, Hanamaki and Matsukawa nodded and thanked the taller man as they moved to get the people for more interrogation.

 

When they leave, the last two people in the room look out the glass window again, two pairs of eyes catching onto a another brown pair; they all have a silent conversation, the words their movement of the eyes, before the orange-head was being uncuffed and shuffled away into the offices. The duo wait a few more minutes, sharing an awkward conversation until they saw the last of the suspects go, and they’re both dismissed.

 

Oikawa just hums happily as he walked through the station, hands in his pockets, and a stoic-faced Iwaizumi following him; the other officers just smile at how polite their captain was, escorting the victim out even off duty.

 

The two don’t talk until the cold air of the night hits them, the tension in both of their shoulders now gone as they shared smirks with each other. They’re opening their mouths to say something only for the loud whistling of their third and final companion to interrupt them, cocky grin in place.

 

“Are the respectful citizens of Miyagi finally done with their duty,” Hinata teases, sticking a pierced tongue out. “The boss wants us to have a call with him before we get our long leave. The car’s coming by in a few.”

 

Iwaizumi just nods, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his uniform while Oikawa groaned at the news; Hinata just laughed, hugging the irritated brunet to comfort him until the car came by, and they all piled into the back seat.

 

\--

 

“I still don’t get why we couldn’t have fucked in the back seat, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, hand nursing the soon-to-be bruise on the back of his head. “The boss already knows that we’ve ruined almost everything in the base.”

 

“Because we were in a call with our boss, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi growls as he tries to open the apartment door. “We’re not screwing when he’s around. The car seats are uncomfortable too, and if I’m gonna celebrate our short break, it’s going to be in a damn comfortable place.” 

 

Oikawa just groans in response and flops onto the couch when the door finally opened, weeping dramatically about ‘Iwa-chan’s meanness’. Hinata stifles a laugh as he catches a glimpse of ‘Iwa-chan’s’ glare before he tugs him away to the kitchen, intent on getting a snack; he ends up taking out a small plate of leftover vanilla cake and a can of whipped cream too.

 

He watches the taller male unbutton the rest of his disguise, and ball it into a ball before chucking it at a still grumbling Oikawa; unfortunately, he didn’t seem to notice. But Hinata was slightly glad the brunet didn’t as his own appreciated Iwaizumi’s muscles and the multitude of tattoos that littered his skin; he couldn’t help but whistle and grin as he watched him take the offered fork and start on the cake.

 

“Still looking pretty nice after all this time, Iwa-chan,” Hinata teased before stealing a bite of cake from Iwaizumi’s fork. “And I saw you getting jealous over Makki and Mattsun. Still the old possessive and jealous Iwa we love~” He ends his bit with another grin and a stolen bite of cake, enjoying the sudden shift in Iwaizumi’s eyes as he brings up the event.

 

“You’ve been with Oikawa too much,” the taller male breathed, body moving towards Hinata’s to cage him against the wall. “Turned into some fucking cocky guy, talking big when we both know how this gonna end.” His voice is slightly raspy, hips grinding against the smaller one’s as he leaned his head down, warm breath ghosting over the skin of Hinata’s neck.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy me being a possessive, that you don’t like all the scratches, bites, or hickeys that I leave everywhere on you.” His eyes are dark, palms gripping the orange haired boy’s thighs tightly and sliding his palm up and down the smooth plane. He shifts his hips slightly, earning the tiniest mewl from Hinata at the movement and feeling the tent from his pants. He scoffs.

 

“Just like I said, talking big shit when you’re already hard and needy for me. Won’t be surprised if your dick is already leaking, Chibi-chan,” he mocks as he watched Hinata’s eyes shut tightly, head bobbing yes and knees shaking slightly; he could feel the heat shared between them multiply and the headiness in the air.

 

“Is that why you dragged me here, Hinata? Just to keep me all for yourself like a selfish, little boy?” His hands are moving on its own, unbuttoning the top of the smaller one’s jeans before slipping his hand in his underwear without hesitation; he grins ferally at the breathless gasp that escaped. He almost hums in happiness at the whimper when he started to stroke Hinata’s cock.

 

“Awh, no wonder Iwa-chan and Chibi-chan were spending such a long time in the kitchen.” Oikawa startles the duo immersed in their heat, casually sitting on a chair with a pout on his face and a hand already grasping his leaking dick. “Then again, I’ve been here a while, enjoying the little show. I’m kind of jealous that Iwa-chan is rewarding you, though.”

 

His words are whiny and light, but the duo against the wall don’t miss the gleam in his dark eyes or the tongue that peeked out to wet his lips; Hinata shudders, but Iwaizumi just keeps a blank face, body still pressed against Hinata’s. A moment of silence passes before the spiky-haired male chuckles, and turns back to face the smaller lover.

 

“How about I make it fair then?” Iwaizumi cooed, thumb swiping over the leaking tip before smearing it on Hinata’s cheek. “I’ll let you get fucked by your favorite vibrator, watch you beg for me to take off the cock ring, only I won’t do anything but tug your collar tighter. Do you want that, Hinata?”

 

The small male just nods, tears starting to well up from trying to stop himself from climaxing already. The taller male just smiles softly, eyes hooded as his thumb traces the bottom lip of Hinata’s before dipping into his mouth. He gives a small hum as he felt Hinata start to suck on it immediately.

 

“And then, you, Oikawa,” he starts, free hand fishing his phone out of his pocket, “will get this.” He opens up his phone and smiles as he finds the contact, setting the phone on speaker.

 

“Ah, Iwaizumi-san, hello. Do you need anything?” He turns his gaze to Oikawa, watching the brunet stiffen at the familiarity of the voice. “I hope you don’t mind if I place you on speaker. Hanamaki-kun is here too.”

 

“No worries, but you don’t have to call me so formally, Mattsun. We’re off-duty after all,” he chuckles, holding a casual conversation. He slips his thumb out of Hinata’s mouth and returns to slowly stroking his flushed cock before replying; he muffles a moan.

 

“I’m glad Makki is there too, actually. Do the both of you want to come over? I have some people I need to discipline, and I need your help for one of them.”

 

Oikawa and Hinata flush at the whistle coming from the other side.

 

“Already got two, but you want us to join? You’re too nice today, Iwa,” Makki jokes before his reply turns gritty. “We’ll be there in 10.”

 

The call ends, and the two flushed people look at Iwaizumi, eyes wide.

  
“Oikawa, get the stuff I listed for Hinata from upstairs. Get the rope too for yourself,” he turns to Hinata. “And you. Do you want to find out how many cocks your whore ass can take?”


End file.
